Digital cameras typically provide the ability to generate digital images that may be transmitted over the Internet to various computer systems. Unfortunately, many digital images have file standards that are incompatible with various technological platforms, operating systems, and machinery. Furthermore, even when a digital image may be trans-coded to other file standards for use with these other systems, the storage requirements associated with providing a selection of each the various file standards is impractical.